Brothers and Sisters
by pinkyapple
Summary: A collection of sex-swapped Frozen one-shots. Some may be connected , but most will be stand alone.
1. The Painting

Anders could barely contain himself as he rushed down the halls to get to the great winding staircase. This would be the first time the gates would be open since he could remember. He was finally going to an actual party and to meet people! It had been years since he'd talked to anyone who wasn't a servant or an advisor. He just couldn't wait to meet everyone.

But just as Anders was about to round a corner, he stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. A painting. A brand new portrait right next to his father's. It was of Elov.

It wasn't an official royal portrait like the ones in the gallery with the previous kings and queens adorned in their regal finery. No, the portraits in this hallway were more casual; mainly there to show off the rulers in their youth once they came of age for the crown.

Anders stood back to take in the portrait of his bother. Elov stood straight in the king's court uniform. Anders took in the impeccable detail of the suit; its decoration and embroidery rendered perfectly by the artist. One of Elov's hands was poised behind his back, the other rested by his side. Of course he was wearing gloves. Although these were blue and much more showy than his usual short white ones. His expression was neutral although his steely blue eyes bore into Anders, intimidating him.

Looking away from on his brother's portrait, Anders thought about who Elov was to him now. Of course Elov was his brother and he did love him, but... he didn't know him anymore. Granted Elov had been distant since they were little, but after their parents died, Anders was lucky to even get a glimpse of him. One of the caretakers had told him that Elov's distance was probably just his way of mourning, but Anders was doubtful. After the funeral he tried to get Elov to talk to him, let him know that he would be there for him. But he was only met with silence. Anders never knocked on Elov's door again after that.

Bringing his eyes back up at the painting, Anders stared at Elov's face again. Maybe... things would be different now that Elov would be king. Maybe he could convince him to keep the gates open more than one day. Maybe he could get Elov to talk to him again... Then maybe they could be like they were when they were little...

Anders looked directly at the painted eyes of his brother, not shrinking away from their intimidating stare. He would talk to his brother today. Elov wouldn't shut him out this time. Anders gave a confident huff; taking one last look at the painting, he made his way towards the gates.


	2. Diplomacy

Thanks so much for looking at this story! I don't have a set schedule for this so, updates will most likely be spontaneous.

This chapter is about Hanna (fem!Hans) and her familial relationships.

* * *

They stopped talking as soon as she came near. Hanna scowled as she passed. Her four older sisters seemed to make it their job to make Hanna feel awful. Since her six eldest sisters had either married into other royal families or married the various dukes of the isles, she was left to be the subject of their torment and cruel games.

Coming to the tall doors of her father's study, she grabbed the large handle and glided in.

"You wanted to see me?" Hanna said politely as she closed the large doors.

"Yes..." the king responded from behind his desk. Hanna could see her mother standing behind him, her hand resting on top of his chair. Hanna stayed near the door, her hands folded in front of her, waiting for her father to act. Like a good girl.

Gesturing for her to come forward, the king stood from his chair and walked in front of the desk. Hanna approached and stopped a few feet away of him. She spared a quick glance at her mother who nodded at her in acknowledgement. Her eyes returned to her father who began to speak.

"There has been word from Arendelle..."

Hanna looked at her father. "Arendelle?" she questioned. The small kingdom had closed itself up to the outside since she was could remember. There was _some_ trade between them and the Southern Isles, but it was very sparse. Any news that came out of the kingdom had to do with the two princes and how they were faring.

"Yes. Their eldest has come of age and will inherit the throne; his coronation is in a few short months." he informed her. The king was no longer facing her, but looking out of the window of his study. While this was interesting information, Hanna wondered why _she _was being told this. Her older sisters Hilda, Hedda, and Helene had been offered to the crown prince on separate occasions; why not tell them?

"The neighboring kingdoms are sending their representatives to Arendelle to oversee the coronation and to possibly establish favorable alliances and trade."

_Of course…_

"We need a representative present, so I have decided to send you." Hanna looked at her father in surprise.

"M-Me?"

"Yes"

"Why me?"

"Do you decline?"

"No, of course not. I accept!" Hanna became flustered; it was flattering to think that her father thought her capable enough to represent the kingdom at such an important affair. "I just wonder why _me_ when _the others_ have already been offered?"

"They declined my offer." the king said simply.

Hanna's lips tightened as she bitterly cast her gaze to the side. She sighed quietly through her nose, not wanting her father to catch her impudence.

Of course that was it. Not because she was special or had shown promise, not because her father thought she would be a good diplomat, but because her other sisters _didn't want to do it_.

_Typical..._

"Also, you have shown promise as a diplomat. Not to mention that you are closer in age to the two princes" her father added.

Hanna softened her gaze, and looked back at her father. _He noticed?_ Hanna looked quickly at her mother again. She simply looked back at Hanna, her expression neutral.

"I've seen the charity work you've done throughout the kingdom and I've been told you've excelled at your studies in diplomacy. You seem qualified enough to represent the kingdom on my behalf." he said, looking at her from over his shoulder.

Hanna blinked at the praise. The king of the Southern Isles had never been one to dole out praise easily. Hanna and her sisters were constantly in competition for his attentions and adulation. But competing with 12 other sisters who were years (some by a decade or so) ahead and accomplished in so many ways, always left Hanna with the short end of the stick. Always. Being the youngest, Hanna received the barest minimum of her father's attention and consideration. Always in sisters' shadow, Hanna had no room for herself.

Hanna gave a deep curtsy. "Thank you so much for the opportunity". Walking over to her, the king touched her shoulder for her to cease the formality and rise. Keeping his hand on her shoulder, he gave a small smile. Hanna could feel her heart wrench; her father's smiles were rare.

"Don't disappoint me" he said. Hanna nodded, casting her gaze to the floor. "You are dismissed."

Hanna curtsied again, then, giving one last glance at her mother left the study. Passing her sister again, this time instead of looking down or away, Hanna held her head high as she passed. As she made her way back to her room, she couldn't help the satisfied smirk that spread on her face. Her father had just given her a golden opportunity… One she could use to her _advantage_.


	3. Texts

I am so sorry that I took so long. I was doing a lot of finals work as well as some things at my job.

Ok, this particular chapter is a Modern AU with big brother Elov and little sister Elsa. I was inspired by an RP on tumblr and I just had to write it. It took some time to track down the RP, then I wanted to craft a believable scenario behind it, and then the hardest part was actually writing it, heh.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Anna sat on her bed, drumming her fingers across the phone that lay on her stomach. She was waiting on a message from her brother Elov. They had made plans to go ice skating this afternoon as soon as ELov came back from class. Anna could barely contain her excitement; she had changed her outfit three times and checked her phone nearly every other minute. Checking the time for possibly the twentieth time in the last hour, it read 3:35.

Just a little while longer…

Anna was excited because this would be the first time in years she and her brother would be doing something together. Growing up, Anna could remember only catching a glimpse of him in the hallways or at dinner. And even then he would simply eat his food and return to his room. Even during the two years that they had attended high school together, the most she could expect from Elov was a nod while passing in the hallways. Even on their rides home together in their family town car, Elov stayed on his side of the backseat then retreated to his room to study as soon as they got home. The few times Anna had tried to make small talk it ended up awkward for both of them: Elov would look at her like a deer caught in headlights which in turn made Anna clam up almost immediately.

Things got even worse when their parents died. They had been off to a diplomatic function for two weeks and got into a car crash on the way. Anna had been told that they had fortunately died instantly. She was skeptical if there was anything fortunate about their deaths, but she wouldn't raise a fuss over it. Anna had nearly fallen apart at the funeral; not just because of her parents' untimely death, but also because Elov had not even attended. He could not even come out of his room for his dead parents. While Anna had been told by some caring members of the house staff that this was Elov's way of mourning, she didn't know what to think of her brother anymore. Maybe he just didn't care. That seemed like the most plausible explanation to Anna at the time.

After that, Elov had enrolled in university. He decided to commute rather than be chauffeured to campus. Also having a full course load made it so that he was constantly studying, so, of course he was always in his room. Anna would be lucky to see him at all. Luckily Anna had been able to make some friends at school which had significantly lessened the loneliness she felt at home.

It had been an earnest surprise to Anna when Elov had approached her days ago. She had been on her way from the bathroom after brushing her teeth for bed. As she came toward her room, Elov approached from the opposite end of the hallway. Anna expected to give one of her shy waves as Elov passed her. But this time Elov stopped in front of her.

"Hi" he said.

"Um, hi..." Anna replied, genuinely surprised that her brother was speaking to her unprompted.

"Anna… I was wondering… Do you have plans Friday?"

"N-no. Why?" Anna asked, unintentionally moving closer.

"If you're not busy, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… go ice-skating?"

Anna was speechless. She stood with her mouth agape, her hands waving in front of her. Elov didn't know what to make of it since his interactions with Anna were distant and cordial. He anxiously waited for her to reply.

"Of course I'll go!" Anna said, her eyes wide with excitement.

Elov let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at her. "Alright. How about we go at four, when I get back from class?"

"Sure!"

Elov gave her another wide smile. Anna was so happy, she reached out to hug Elov. But her happiness was short lived when Elov moved away from her arms as if they would burn him. Anna quickly brought her hands behind her back. She had gone too far again…

One step at a time, I guess...

Elov cleared his throat and straightened out his shirt. His smile was gone, replaced with the neutral expression Anna was used to. While saddened at his distance, Anna was still happy that he had asked her to spend the day together.

"So, Friday at four, then?" Elov asked inj confirmation.

"Yep." Anna answered.

"Alright. Good night, Anna" Elov said, walking toward his room.

"Good night..."

Despite Elov's shying away from her hug, Anna was still ecstatic over being able to finally spend time with her brother. She skipped to her room: Friday could not come soon enough.

The phone on Anna's stomach chimed, waking her. She fumbled with the buzzing phone for a moment before checking for a message. She was wondering when she had dozed off. Hoping that she had not kept her brother waiting, she quickly checked the message wasn't from Elov, but from her friend Kristoff.

**[text: Anna] Hey.**

Through disappointed, Anna smiled as she replied.

**[text: Kristoff] Hi :)**

**[text: Anna] You had plans with your brother today right?**

**[text: Kristoff] Yeah, why?**

Anna blinked at the message. Of course he knew: Kristoff had been complaining that it was all she talked about the whole week.

**[text: Anna] For one thing it's almost 5:30…**

Anna looked at the corner of her screen: it was indeed 5:27. Elov had said that he would be back by four… Had she slept that long? And Elov hadn't sent her a message… What was happening? Just then, Kristoff had sent another message.

**[text: Anna] And I'm looking at him right now...**

Anna dropped her phone, her mind trying to process the last message. There was no way that Elov was blowing her off. He had asked her to spend the rest of the day together. He was the one who set this whole thing up. He would not have done this to her. Anna scooped up her phone and replied.

**[text: Kristoff] Are you sure?**

The phone chimed. Anna looked and saw that she had received a picture message. Opening it, her eyes widened. It was a picture of Elov sitting on a swing in the park.

**[text: Anna] Sorry…**

Elov took a breath as he rocked back in the swing, his gloved hands loosening their once vice-like grip on the chains. Elov was happy that he didn't have to deal with any rowdy children. Elov shook his head at the thought: a twenty-one year old man on a swing in a playground was happy there were no children. Elov dropped his head and looked at his feet. He was pathetic… He thought about what had lead him here rather than going home and spending time with Anna like he had planned.

On the train ride from university, Elov was overcome with anxiety. He had been thinking about how his day would go with Anna when he started to fear the worst. What if something happened to Anna while they were out? What if he did something to hurt her like before? He kept running so many horrible scenarios in his head that he started to panic. Sitting in the train car became his stop, he nearly ran into an older woman as he practically flew out the doors. That obviously didn't help his anxiousness.

Elov looked around, trying to find somewhere he could calm himself down. It would take too much time to get back home and to his room. And Anna would be thee. She couldn't see him like this. He had to find a place where he could be alone. Luckily, he remembered the nearby park with the swings that he used to play on when he was little. Praying there were no children around, he dashed towards the park; Flopping into the nearest swing, clutching the chains as if his life depended on it. He had no idea how long he sat on the swing, but he eventually felt calm again.

Just then, he felt a vibration from his pocket. Who could be calling him? Flicking the screen open, he saw he had just received a text from Anna. Oh no… Elov quickly opened the message.

**[text:Elov] Are you still coming?**

Elov clutched the phone in his hand as he felt his heart beat faster. He started to feel anxious again. He quickly replied.

**[text: Anna] I don't think I can hang out today. I'm too sick.**

It wasn't technically a lie. His stomach felt uneasy and his heart pounded. He wouldn't be able to be with Anna like this… He might hurt her again… Elov hoped that Anna would understand.

A moment later, his phone chimed four times. He read the responses.

**[text: Elias] Oh bullshit you're too sick to hang out**

**[text: Elias] My friend told me he saw you at the park!**

**[text: Elias] If you don't want to hang out any more, just tell me**

**[text: Elias] So sick of you just blowing me off, we had plans!**

Elov's eyes widened. He'd never known Anna to curse before. He could feel his hands trembling as he typed a response. His second reply may have been a little harsh, but it was necessary.

**[text: Anna] I just wanted to get some fresh air.**

**[text: Anna] Just leave me alone about it, will you?**

Elov hated to be harsh, but it was necessary. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show..._ Asking Anna to spend the day together had been a mistake.

Fresh air? That was honestly the best excuse he could come up with? Anna typed out her responses.

**[text: Elov] Fresh air? What about us ice skating, is that not enough fresh air for you?**

**[text: Elov] I don't want to leave you alone, I miss you!**

**[text: Elov] Why do you not want to catch up with me anymore?**

Anna crossed her arms, waiting for Elov's next reply. Trying to stay angry so that she wouldn't start crying, Anna glared at the screen. The phone chimed.

**[text: Anna] Just stop it. Drop it, okay?**

Elov found himself getting more irritable the more he went back and forth with his sister. Why couldn't she just understand that he needed to be alone? Granted, he had basically bailed on their plans; which was especially awful since he was the one who asked her to go out. While Anna had a right to be mad, her getting angry at him was just making him more panicked. He winced at his phone's chime.

**[text: Elov] No. I won't just drop it. Tell me whats going on!**

**[text: Elov] I'm not leaving you alone**

**[text: Elov] Talk to me!**

**[text: Elov] I don't want to be alone anymore.**

Trying to keep himself together, he quickly drafted a reply, hoping that this would settle this once and for all.

**[text: Anna] I'm sorry, Anna. This is how it has to be.**

Anna couldn't control her tears anymore. She typed quickly as tears fell down her cheeks and onto her neck. She didn't care that her nose was running or that she was getting the hiccups. She needed to know why Elov was treating her this way.

**[text: Elov] But you aren't really sorry now, are you? Otherwise you would actually prove it or something. Did I do something wrong to you?**

How could Elov have been so cruel? First, he got her hopes up asking her if she wanted to spend the day with him. And not only was he late, but had the nerve to give her some lame excuse about needing fresh air. Why couldn't he just say that he changed his mind and didn't want to hang out with her anymore? Why would he do this? Had she really done something to him and this was some kind of payback?

It was almost ten minutes when Anna realized that there was probably not going to be a reply. He must have turned off his phone. Overcome with her frustration and sadness, she grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it as loud as she could. Anna didn't know if she could take this anymore. Living in a huge house with no parents, no one to really confide in, and a brother who barely acknowledged her (and when he did, he acted like he could barely stand her). Turning her head from her pillow, she looked out of her window.

_I can't live like this anymore…_

* * *

This AU might continue, but father down the line since I have more scenarios for rule63!Frozen in mind.


End file.
